The Mother
The Mother is the sole creator and most notable member of The Council of Negromancy. Past & Negromancy The Mother was the initial creator of Negromancy and black magic, and she is the first of The 3 Holy Ones, who control the server known as Earth. When the earth was created, The Mother was the first to settle. She settled in Somalia, where she continues to live today underground. In the year 666 The Mother began to spread her Negromancer cults. This was initially because the 2nd of The 3 Holy Ones spilled Coke on her shoe, and she wanted revenge. Initially the Negros spread to The Middle East, where they discovered Chicken, a powerful energy source, which continues to fuel them to this day. Present Responsibilities Currently, The Mother is responsible for ensuring and inspecting all members of The Council before, during or after entering the council. Home The Mother currently resides in a small, unknown region of Somalia, a few miles southwest of Buur Gabo. Her residence is primarily underground, as she must protect herself from the sun, in fear of desintegration, due to how indescribably old she is. She lives with her white slave, whos name is unknown. The slave is responsible for The Mother's every need, except for fried chicken, because aint no fuckin whitey able to fry a goddamn chicken nigga. Diet Her diet consists of roughly 350 pounds of fried chicken and up to 685 gallons of Capri-Sun. Since she is so close to dying at any one time, she must take hundreds of vitamin gummies a week. Slave The Mother lives with a white slave who is responsible for all of her needs. This slave originates from an unknown country in Europe, and when she dies, a new one is generated from literally nothing. It is suspected these slaves are Fucking Nobody, originating from Fucking Nowhere, but this is obviously impossible to prove, because it is physically impossible to do so. This slave goes by only a single nickname, "whitey," and this is how she is referred to, since she has no need for a name. She has virtually no value outside of being a pretty great housewife, even though thats not what she is. The only thing she can cook is pie, because The Mother gets the large majority of her necessary energy from fried chicken. Typically, the slave transports The Mother when she is too lazy to use her infinite black magic to get where she needs to go. Son Somehow, this thing managed to produce offspring. He is meant to be the Father, if The Mother dies. He is basically just a black monkey that enjoys wearing clothes that dont fit at all. He looks either uncomfortable or miserable for the large majority of his existence. Since his form and green aura(see below) are very conspicuous, he takes the form of a typical black boy. This form allows him to go to the grocery store(8000 miles away) without suspicion. In his human form he goes by the name "Caleb," but remains unnamed in any other way. Green glow Typically, in monkey form, he emits a green glow for no apparent reason. This is thought to be because of radiation, but more likely caused by Ooga Booga disease, something that The Mother herself carries. Category:Holy ones Category:Users of Negromancy Category:Black People Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Kill You